


Steve's PSAS and Phil Being A Ultimate Fanboy

by orphan_account



Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because they are ask 5x21 of AoS, Captain America's PSAs, Coulson is a ultimate fanboy and everyone knows it, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Question My Sanity, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Is Going To Be Steve's Death, Peter Loves To Embarass His Pops With Cap Stuff, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Randomness, Steve is embarassed, Team as Family, but i love marvel to much, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After defeating the new villain of the week, The Avengers drop on by to SHIELD Headquarters where Fury is out but watching everyone mentally, and Agents Coulson, May, Johnson, Simmons, Shaw (and literally the whole AoS team)are there too.So when Peter drops by with Ned and MJ, saying he stayed behind because the school required them to watch a certain someone PSAS.so, chaos, fanboyness, and literally hell ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718
Kudos: 35





	Steve's PSAS and Phil Being A Ultimate Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. i watched 7x09 of AoS directly after watching Age of Ultron, and Spiderman:Homecoming so i was like,
> 
> lets write this!
> 
> and, lets be real, i dont know what im doing.

After Fighting The new villain of the week, a wannabe supersoldier and wizard -ITS SORCERER, STARK!-, The Avengers went to SHIELD Headquarters for debriefing. 

Once they got into the Conference room they were supposed to be meeting Fury and Hill at, they saw Phil Coulson and his team.

They were talking to one another when Johnson's head snapped to the Avengers.

They were all, dirty, bloody and bruised, but they didnt want to go to the medical wing.

Johnson's head snapping up, caused the person she was talking to, Agent Simmons, to stop talking.

When the agents looked to where Skye was looking, they too saw the group that contained of supersoldiers, a sorcerer, a billionare, spies, a god, a inhanced teenager with his mask off, and other normal beings.

"Coulson? is that you?" Stark began.

"of course it is Stark." He replied.

"It is joyous to see you again, son of Coul!" Thor boomed.

"Thanks, Thor." 

When Steve came in with Bucky though, Phil immediately stood up even before they fully entered.

"Hey Cap!" Phil greeted.

"Coulson. Nice to see you again." Steve greeted.

"Uhm, Tony? who are they?" Bucky asked at the same time Daisy asked Phil "dad? You know the Avengers?"

The Dad name and the new voice made each team look at the opposite.

"DAD!?!?" The Avengers shouted.

The Agents covered their ears.

"how long where we gone?" Clint's voice broke through.

'Long enough for me to get Married and adopt an agent." Phil snarked.

Natasha and Clint just stared at Phil as though they couldnt believe this was Phil Coulson.

"Anyway, whos that guy with a metal arm?" Deke Shaw asked.

"uh, hes-" Peter started biut was cut off by Tony.

"Sargent James Buchanan Stark." 

All the SHIELD agents gaped at Tony.

"YOUR MARRIED?!! TO STEVE'S BEST FRIEND!?!" Phil gasped.

"Actually, hes my husband too, so-" Steve started but was cut off when Phil and the rest of the agents looked at him.

"what else?" Mack asked, propping his feet on the table.

"uh, well, hes adopted.' Tony pointed to Peter.

But when, they turned around, they noticed MJ and Ned where also there.

"H-How did you get here?" Bruce asked.

" i brought them here. i thought we were going back to the tower, so i said we could hang out. But, you are here. and you know what happened last time." Peter said while Pietro finsihed.

"But, why were you late anyway?" Bucky asked.

The Marvel Golden Trio rolled their eyes.

" We were stuck watching someone's PSAS." MJ said, putting emphasis on the word someone.

everyone looked at each other when Steve's eyes widened almost comically.

"OH.MY.FUCK." 

now both teams looked at Steve who seemed mortified at whatever they were talking about.

"THEY STILL SHOWED THOSE!?!?" Steve yelped.

The teens nodded.

"what?" Sam asked.

"when Pops wasnt married yet, he used to mkae PSAS. They are all about Righteousness, Good Moral, and everything Cap-ish!" Peter sighed.

The Avengers looked at Steve who had a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Is this true?" Wanda asked.

Steve nodded.

Then Phil started fanboying.

something about watching all of them and memorizing it by heart .

"Phil. YOU are too pure for this world." Steve said.

Then Phul started beeming, when Fury entered the room with Maria on his heels.

"Alright. Debriefing time, Motherfuckers."

"I WOULD NEVER!" and "I BEG YOUR PARDON?" were heard.

They all knew it was Steve and Thor.

Even after all this time, Steve always had the innocence of a virgin. And Thor is a god.

I mean, what do you expect?

*enter epic AoS or Avengers credits here*

**Author's Note:**

> till this day, i still question my 19 year old brain and its sanity.


End file.
